


Theo's fluffy revenge

by Albus_Yawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Theo Raeken, Liam is a cute thing, M/M, Revenge, Theo is a douchebag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albus_Yawn/pseuds/Albus_Yawn
Summary: Liam has humillated Theo, somehow, and now the chimere has a revenge in mind, one that only one of the them is going to enjoy... or not.





	Theo's fluffy revenge

"Wait, what?

  
Liam had taken a sip of his apple juice just to spit it out on the table when Theo said what he said.

  
"What you heard, you're going to wear the sheepskin costume and dance with it."

  
As if to emphasize his point, Theo lifted his shirt and pulled the aforementioned suit from his pants. It was rather hairy, white and lovely, but still rare. Theo was showing the disguise as if it were a trophy and the beta simply could not decide if the weird thing was the proposal or that her boyfriend had a sheep in his pants.

  
Yes, his boyfriend. For many in Beacon Hills it had been a bucket of cold water, but you see, love is love. And though Theo was a asshole that made him tense up in a second, he was also the caring boy who had changed so much, who cared for him so much and made him feel stupidly protected. So he had fallen in love, happy. Period.

  
The thing is that right now he was far from happy, rather he felt somewhat offended. On the contrary, Theo was smiling a lot, the pleasure for what he was making his boyfriend feel, obvious. Liam then considered that his friends had been right to see him as if he had lost his head when he declared that he was completely in love with the chimera.

  
"You must be kidding." Liam began again, trying to get some reason into the old man's head, which nevertheless seemed very difficult. "I do not want to dance in a sheep's clothing. That is humiliating."

  
Theo did not hesitate to respond. "Well, you should have thought better before humiliating myself by kissing Nolan." Liam was going to defend himself, but Theo would not let him "and then blush."

  
"Humiliating you? But if it was just a kiss"

"Not for me."

  
Liam let out a slight sigh and looked into the older man's eyes, fondly. "Look, Theo, I swear ..."

  
"Do not make that little puppy eyes, they aren't gonna work work." He interrupted him quite serious "The only thing that can save you from this is that wearing that suit and dancing in front of me."

  
It was the third time he'd said it and it still sounded crazy. But hey, it was crazy. A Craziness that only his disturbed and overly jealous boyfriend could think of. And all for a simple joke kiss ... No one couldn't say Theo loved to exaggerate, but the truth is that when he was serious, he was serious.

  
"What are you waiting?" Theo was getting impatient "Don't make me tell the whole high school that you wet the bed and  have a Pikachu as a pillow."

  
It did not take more for Liam to interrupt his breakfast, reluctantly take the sheepskin suit and  go to his bedroom. Theo followed closely behind with a smile too wide to be considered normal.

  
 **  
Throughout his life Liam had experienced certain events worthy of being considered embarrassing. The first of them had been the day his cousin Louise slept for the first time in his bed. That night had been the funniest of all, playing Mortal Kombat tournaments on his N64 and eating doritos as if it were a matter of life and death. When he woke the next day, was the time for the bad; he had found moisture on the mattress and his cousin Louise standing by the bed and laughing like a maniac.

  
The next opportunity was at Davenport Prep after losing a game against a visiting school. The worst of the defeat was not that Brett had looked over his shoulder and mocked him, or that the coach had lowered their morale to all ("Are you players or babies?" He remembered clearly his words), the most humiliating thing was not even falling in the middle of the field and breaking his Lacrosse stick. What really made him want the earth to swallow him was that his mother crouching along with him, pinching his cheeks and saying: "Everything is good my little sugar. For me you will always be the best" right in front of everyone.

  
And just like those, many more embarrassing events.

  
But none of them compared to the shame he felt now. Now while he was dancing silly, dressed  as a sheep in front of his odious boyfriend who could do nothing more to die of laughter. The aforementioned had even made him undress in front of him and put on the sheepskin suit without breaking eye contact. Yes, certainly Liam had never felt so stupid in his life.

  
The movements of Liam the sheep were quite erratic, because he did not want to give pleasure to his boyfriend and not because he did not know how to dance. Because Liam did know how to dance, more than the chimera at least. But if the other had decided to mock him, he would have to settle for that simple dance.

  
"Come on, Liam. More energy. Move your head as if you were very happy."

  
Though he should not do it, he did, and instantly  the bell around his neck sounded a thick melody.

  
"Very well, Li. That's the way I like it. What a beautiful little sheep you are."

  
_Thank you_ , Liam thought, but all he could do was blush and skip a beat.

  
"If I had known that you would look so well dressed like this" continued the elder, apparently unable to keep his mouth shut, "I would have made you do this since a long time"

 Liam rolled his eyes so drastically that he thought they were going to leave his head "Moron. I hate you."

 "I know you don't." Theo smiled. "Now, keep dancing."

 So the stupid dance continued. First,  two steps forward, then four backwards, move the tail a couple of times, and repeat everything again. Liam still felt like a real idiot, hating himself for getting up that day. Theo continued to enjoy as if this were the best show he ever saw, being honest,  it he was. And everything would have continued like this, if Theo had not begun to make a video of it.

Liam stopped short. "Are you making a tape of me?" He asked incredulously,

"Do not worry, this is only be for me. I'm not going to show it to anyone.

But Liam did not believe him and Theo seemed to notice, because he smiled at him "If you do not believe me, listen to my heart."

His heart was still beating normally, a sign that showed it was not a lie. Or maybe it was a lie and he had been cheated? Well, obviously. Theo had been a manipulator much of his life. He could have been able to control his pulse to mask anything.

However, any concern became unnecessary when, Theo, still smiling, without dropping the camera and displaying the impressive ability to read his mind, approached him for the first time since he had begun his act. "This dance is just for me, your boyfriend," he whispered, emphasizing _your boyfriend,_  taking him by the cheeks and looking at him intensely. Liam immediately melted with the gesture. "I'm not going to show anyone. Now keep dancing for your alpha."

For your alpha? Of course not; Scott was his alpha. But in a way, perhaps because he was caught up in this strange dance and  was not thinking properly, he did not complain about anything and kept moving his body

In fact, it was very simple for Liam. Again, it began with two steps forward, then four backward,  move the tail a couple of times, and repeated it. Simply adorable. But Theo did not seem to give him much more grace, because he has stopped smiling.

Well, you can stop dancing like a fool."

Thank God. At last, it was over.

"... now I want you to dance more provocatively."

Or maybe not.

"What?" Liam's eyes widened, and the blush became more evident.

"Being more provocatively, you know, more confident, sexier ..."

"I know what it means, but I'm not doing this"

"Liam! Do I have to remember you that I have a picture of you wetting the bed?" Theo walked over to the bed and picked up a yellow plushie. "What about this Pikachu?"

"I'm not interested. Do what you want, but I am NOT doing this. I can continue to dance like an fool, but I don't plan to dance like a stripper.

Because yes, he did not want to. There had to be some dignity.

As in the incident of the bed, when after the mockery of his cousin Louise, he had had to tell him to get over it, that he was sure he too had embarrassing secrets and would not want anyone to mock him, only to discover that indeed , Louise also wet the bed.

Or as when, after his mother's words back at Davenport High School, he had had to call immature idiots to the students who had mocked him. Days later, he had heard from one of them that his mockery was due to the fact that he did not have a mother as attentive as his own.

Now, Liam felt he did not have to give in to that ridiculous desire of his boyfriend. Even if...

Theo had remained silent and didn't say anything for a while as if thinking carefully about it. Liam remained static and above all, sure of himself, but with his heart racing, on the one hand by shame and on the other, for having faced his boyfriend and disobeyed the punishment. Now Theo could do anything else in retaliation, and the worst was expected. He was proved wrong when Theo turned off the camera and still smiling, he spoke.

"It's off now." And as if to give more confidence, he put the camera in a drawer before turning to face him again. "Now, can you dance, even if it's a little sexy?"

And Liam did it. Yes, sometimes he did not understand himself.

"It's funny, you know," Theo whispered after a moment of sensual movements. "It's odd that you're a wolf dressed in sheep's clothing." He paused emphatically, as if it were obvious. "I say it because you know, wolves, sheep, costumes.

Theo laughed a lot more and Liam did the same to avoid the urges he had to kill him. Nor is it as if he could do anything else while still moving like that.

He had stopped dancing like a fool. Instead, he moved more energetically, more determinedly, in a certain way, provocatively as hid boyfriend wanted. And as he did so, his smile widened more and more because not only was the chimera, who had been mocking him for some time, blushing and sweating, but his heart was just as desperate as his.

In a matter of seconds, the whole humiliating dance had been transformed into that much more personal dance, a much more personal dance that reached unimaginable levels when Liam, rubbing his back against the wall and running his hands through his crotch, let out his fangs and his eyes shined yellow, all that while making eye contact with the chimera. That was all the young werewolf could do, before he was shoved against the wall, with a much more muscular body against his smaller frame, and a hot breath on his neck that made him feel shivers.

"It's enough." The older man groaned in his ear, his voice too husky and heavy with desire that Liam did not think he had. "If you continue with this, I'll throw you on the bed, tear off your clothes and ..."

And that's all what Liam wanted  "Then take me."

Anything else Liam was about to say was not heard when Theo sealed his lips with a desperate, passionate kiss. 

Needless to say, the clothes and the fluffy sheep were long forgotten.

***

Hours later, they were both naked and sweaty on the unmade bed . Liam was smiling like an idiot, remembering every small detail of the previous hour, when he heard the sound of a camera. Instantly, he turned to discover Theo with his phone in his hands apparently sending a message.

"What are you doing? He asked with more curiosity than annoyance.

"Don't worry," he replied, still writing. "It's just a gift."

***

Nolan stopped reading the chemistry book to focus his attention on the phone that had just rang. His cheeks flushed at the photo he had received.

_Liam was completely naked, along with an equally naked and smiling Theo. A shabby sheepskin suit appeared at the side of an obviously disordered bed._

_And in the caption, with bold: "This little sheep is mine. Back off_ _"_

**Author's Note:**

> This looked quite good in my mind, but it didn't turn out as I expected. However, I'm sharing it because in the worst of the cases, you won't like it.


End file.
